Death of Saviors
by chashkieh
Summary: Sort of rewrite of Lira and Mira's death.
1. Death of Saviors

_Setting: Lira and Mira's deaths.  
Author's Note: Lira trained for a while with Alena, so I'm guessing she knows a lot about using her powers for offense and defense, like she did when she protected Luna and Gilas when they faced fake Cassy. On what was televised, she looked really helpless, so eventhough it was really a senseless death, in my opinion, they did not give her death justice - in the sense that she wasn't able to use her full abilities._

 _I mean, look at Amihan! She was slashed over and over, and yet she kept wielding her sword until she couldn't wield it anymore. Also, I'm not over her death, and definitely not over her being reborn into Ariana. Sighs._

* * *

Because of the protection spell on Lira, she managed to fend off the attacks on her. She decided she would give it her all to make sure she can escape and tell her Ashti Pirena what Mira had to say. She absolutely needed to get away from the island.

But Lilasari was persistent with her attacks, so Lira fought her and actually brought her down. She was about to knock her off when she felt a searing pain just below her ribcage. Turned out Asval retrieved a gun from the mortal world and used it against her.

Shocked but determined, she hit them again with her powers despite bleeding profusely. However, Asval was determined to kill her too. He got up almost immediately and pulled the trigger, one shot after the other.

But Lira was quick on her feet and conjured a shield to protect herself despite the wounds she sustained.

'He'd run out of bullets eventually, right?' she thought.

Yet she was in excruciating pain. She didn't know how long she could keep the shield up. Her power was waning, no doubt. But the young Sang'gre wanted to live - even just long enough, so she could give the message to her Ashti and bid her father farewell.

He didn't run out of bullets though. The former mashna of Sapiro had ammunition reserves, and he was just waiting for the Rama's daughter to run out of power. And when she did, he shot her again.

Lira faced Asval with all the strength she could muster.

'I curse you. The moment you die, your soul will not even enter Balaak. Your existence will vanish that even your god won't be able to bring you back.'

She found it satisfying, how Asval's face distorted from fear.

'Avisala Meiste, Lira.' Two more shots rang out as Lira's life flashed before eyes - though mostly memories with her mother, whom she loved dearly. She knew it was time to go.

The young sang'gre fell face down as Ariana watched in horror.

'We're done here. Let's go back to Etheria and bring the good news to our queen.' Asval smiled.

The mashnas left Cassiopeia's island.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lireo, the sang'gres, along with the ancient queen, and the king of Sapiro, destroyed the abomination that set foot in their kingdom. They were on the verge of celebrating when Cassiopeia received a signal from Imaw. She left the palace in a hurry, leaving the royals of each kingdom baffled.

When she got there, she saw the lifeless bodies of Lira, Gilas and Wahid. Not a minute later, Paopao, along with Muyak, showed up with the lifeless Mira.

How was she gonna tell Rama Ybrahim and Hara Pirena that their children were killed?

It was time to bring them back home to the palace.

* * *

Cassiopeia appeared in Lireo's Castle, and Pirena was the first to address her.

'Where have you been, Cassiopeia?'  
'Rama Ybrahim, Hara Pirena,' she paused. 'Something happened on the island.' She continued as tears streamed down her face.  
'What do you mean? Where's Mira? Lira?'

With a single wave of her hand, the bodies of Lira, Gilas with Luna, Wahid with Wantuk, appeared before them.

Ybrahim almost collapsed when he saw his daughter. Sapiro's king wept in agony as he sat down and held Lira's head like he did with Amihan. He couldn't do anything but hold her hand and call her name repeatedly, as if that would bring her back. Lira had so many wounds that it looked like she was greatly hated. Oh, if he gets his hand on that pashnea...

'I don't understand this Cassiopeia. Does this mean that my daughter is alive?' Questioned Pirena. The ancient queen waved her hand again as the rest of the bodies appeared in the main hall.

It was Alena and Danaya who came to Mira's side first, as Pirena stood frozen on her spot.

'This isn't real, right?' Pirena thought.

But Alena brought her back to reality, and asked her to hold Mira. And so the queen of Hathoria did. The steps got heavier as she closed in.

Pirena screamed in agony after seeing her daughter's state. Mira's neck had been slashed, and the blood from deep wound on her back indicated that she suffered from immense pain. The queen of Hathoria was shaking in pure rage.

When she gets her hand on that pashnea, she will rip its heart open, for only a creature with no heart could do a thing to a child.

* * *

They asked for Imaw's help to identify the assailant.

Asval.

Ybrahim and Pirena gritted their teeth in anger, hands white as they clenched their fists as if they wanted it to bleed.

Sapiro's king saw how the etherian mashna shot her daughter repeatedly, and how she fought until the bitter end. Even at the last moment of her life, she made him proud. He vowed he would kill Asval so that Lira's curse would take place. But he'll make sure not to let Asval die so easily.

Hathoria's queen saw how Asval slit her daughter's throat and made Lira watch. She saw how her hadia - the same hadia that she tried to kill as a baby - valued and loved her daughter like a real sister. She heard what Mira wanted to say, and how Lira tried to escape so that she can keep her promise. She vowed she would triple the pain Asval brought to her daughter and hadia.

* * *

TBC


	2. Reversal of Fate

Pirena and Ybrahim declared war on Etheria after the deaths of Mira and Lira. They wanted to get their hands on Asval to avenge their children, but luck wasn't on their side. They almost got killed, but Alena and Danaya came to their rescue, and told them about the plans of having a truce once again with Etheria.

Ybrahim was convinced by Danaya after explaining to him, that the death of his allies are no different than his daughter's, that they too have families who'll mourn them.

Pirena was not having any of it and was full of rage when she left the battlefield.

Ybrahim, Danaya and Alena went to Etheria to strike a deal with Avria to temporarily stop the war, while Cassiopeia and the mortal Emre work on getting Devas back.

In order to gain the trust of Avria, Danaya willingly gave up her earth gem, which greatly concerned Ybrahim. Etheria's queen also asked for Alena's water gem - but she placed an incantation on it, to only surrender itself, if Avria genuinely wanted the war to end. Avria took a step back, left the water gem to Alena for now, and agreed to terms of the Sang'gres.

Back in Lireo, the Rama of Sapiro still couldn't wrap his head around the fact, that Danaya gave up the gem on a whim.

In order to appease Ybrahim, Danaya held an impromptu meeting and with Alena's help, made sure that no one else would know that the real earth gem, is still in the hands of Lireo's queen, and that the one with Avria, is only a mirror image.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pirena finally found her half sister at their father's hideout, and wanted to escape with her. Deshna refused and mentioned that Hagorn was only pretending to be in league with Avria; that he swore he would avenge Mira's death if that's the last thing he'll do. However, Pirena wasn't convinced. She'll have to leave Deshna behind, for now.

On the way back, she encountered Lilasari and Amarro, who revealed that are no longer loyal soldiers of Etheria, and that the former has regained her memories.

Pirena immediately asked for a favor in exchange for information about the whereabouts of Deshna. She wanted to know Avria's weaknesses.

Both former mashnas revealed the power of the Golden Clock, which enabled Avria to retrieve soldiers from the past. Pirena, with the golden clock's abilities, could go back to that time, and save her daughter and hadia.

Hathoria's queen lied and sent both mashnas to Adjantao.

* * *

The queen of Hathoria went back to Etheria and demanded to see her father through the Hathor guards, who, despite swearing allegiance to Hagorn, still cared for their queen.

Hagorn granted Pirena's request and spoke with her. She told her she needed his help to infiltrate Etheria and told him about the golden clock.

The scheming former king reluctantly agreed to her daughter's request, but warned her that if she gets caught, he will leave her there to die.

The infiltration was successful, and the fire gem keeper easily dispelled whatever barrier's protecting the object. However, she failed to retrieve it when the secondary barrier took over and alarmed the whole palace.

Pirena scrambled to get out of Etheria, and succeeded. She swore she'll come back to get it, whatever it takes.

* * *

She went back to her father's hideout and once again asked for his help. But he outright refused. Pirena inadvertently revealed to Deshna, that the golden clock can bring her friend back, and she immediately offered to help her elder sister.

This angered Hagorn, that he almost burned a part of the place down. Pirena and Deshna slightly flinched at their father's outburst. They needed all the help they can get.

* * *

Pirena's second attempt to infiltrate the palace was successful, except, the precious object she wanted to get her hands on, was missing from Avria's quarters. Desperation sets in, and she appeared before Etheria's queen, and challenged her to fight to the death.

Avria raised her brows and shrugged, told the sang'gre that she didn't know where it was. Before she could close the distance and give the arrogant queen a piece of her mind, Danaya interfered, and dragged her sister out of Etheria.

The Queen of Lireo scolded Hathoria's queen about her selfishness. Pirena did not deny the accusation and confessed that all she really wanted more than anything, is for Mira to be alive.

Pirena disappeared and went back to the outskirts of Etheria to get Deshna, and returned her back to Hagorn's hideout. She apologized to her half-sibling and vowed to try again, until Hagorn showed up with the item and basically just handed it over to her, no fuss.

The fire gem keeper smiled from ear to ear and thanked her father. Although, if she had known any better, Hagorn had something up his sleeves. She dismissed the thought and genuinely believed that Hagorn changed for the better.

She was wrong.

* * *

Pirena immediately went to the portal's location, reset the golden clock, and sought the help of her gem to power it up. She took it one step further, up to the point before her father released the Hadezars. She wanted to go way back - back to the time she challenged her mother. She wanted to take all the bad things she told her - yet, she thought that it was best left the way it was. The experiences that everyone went through was essential to guide them to their respective paths.

Of course Andorra interfered. Of course Hagorn told Avria she stole the clock. The sad reality that he would never change, somehow affected Pirena, but did not deter her from executing her plan. Before Andorra could use her abilities on her, she blasted her with the fire gem and renderred the mashna unconscious.

Not wasting any second, she jumped in the portal.

* * *

With the knowledge from the present time, Pirena was able to retrieve all the gems that Hagorn possessed with less bloodshed. Ether's curse eventually took place but was immediately nullified by Emre after defeating Ether and Arde.

* * *

Amihan did not have to sacrifice her life. The process of choosing new gem keepers were retained, as well as their training in an isolated island. This time around, the initial barrier was placed using the power of the mother gem. Cassiopeia placed a secondary barrier that would block those who were not chosen, and in case the enemies penetrate the shield, the keepers-in-training were instructed to use a secret incantation, that would momentarily distract and disable their perpetrators, and allow Lira and Mira to evacuate everyone via evictus, and head back to Lireo. However, there was no need to escape the island.

The attack did not happen.  
Everything was changed.

Avria was not able to get back to her body and was easily expelled by Cassiopeia. The sang'gres kept the gems with them at all times. Emre kept a watchful eye on Ether, and foiled her plans on taking over Devas by revealing to Keros, that no other bathala or bathaluman can grant him the power to create his own beings.

Keros was so angry with Ether that he destroyed her himself. Arde, having no allies left, retreated back to Balaak.

* * *

Amihan passed the crown over to Alena, while Lira's still in training.

No longer Encantadia's queen, she can now choose to leave Lireo to be with the only man she loved other than her father. Rama Ybrahim wasted no time and immediately proposed a few days after Alena's coronation.

Lira would be ecstatic, for sure. But she'll be away for a while to complete their training.

* * *

A year later, Arkin and Armea were born. It was rare for a sang'gre to have a male child, but rarer for twins. The proud parents can't wait to tell their eldest about her younger siblings, but she still has a few more years before they return.

Amihan and Ybrahim couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Years of training finally ended and everyone was excited to go home. They were all dropped off at Lireo, and their loved ones welcomed them.

Since the history was changed, Ether never had the chance to lure Lilasari. Deshna was immediately returned to her mother once Hagorn was dealt with.

* * *

Lira jumped over her parents and embraced them tightly. Mira did the same.

* * *

Lira was actually surprised that Amihan and Ybrahim wanted her to stay in Sapiro, but she went anyway.

"So, what's the surprise?"

She was led into a room where two toddlers were sound asleep.

"Aaw how cute!" she whispered, not wanting to disturb the little ones. "They're my siblings aren't they?"

Amihan and Ybrahim were a bit stumped that she caught on right away.

"Arkin and Armea." Her father spoke.  
"So you're Queen Amihan of Sapiro now, am I right?"  
"Yes, Lira."  
"I knew it." Their eldest child grinned. "I haven't been gone that long and you guys got busy! And I mean -"

Lira couldn't contain her laughter. Although this was expected. She's beyond happy, that they finally hooked up.

"Lira..."  
"Okay, okay. I'm just teasing. But more importantly, I missed you guys so much!" She embraced them again.

"Ah! And one more question. Back in Lireo, I didn't see anyone on the throne. Who's the new queen?"  
"It's your Ashti Alena."  
"And Ashti Danaya? Did she finally hook up with Kuya Aquil?"  
"Yes." Ybrahim answered. "They got married a year after your siblings were born."  
"Cool! Finally. Do I get to stay in Lireo, or in Sapiro?"  
"It doesn't really matter for now, Lira. Eventhough you're slated to be the next queen of Lireo, your family is here. Your mother can teach you everything you need to know about being a queen. You also have a choice to be your mother's successor here in Sapiro, or be the Queen of Lireo and all of Encantadia…"  
"Or, I could just live a normal life and roam Encantadia. Mira can have the crown if she wants to. Or it could also be Ashti Danaya's future child, or Ashti Alena's. My siblings can succeed you guys for the throne of Sapiro. I just don't think I'm cut out to be a queen. But, as one of the new gem keepers, I will see to it that my duty is fulfilled! I will take care of the earth gem just as Ashti Danaya did. All the while I thought it's my destiny to be the successor, but I think I'm more useful to Encantadia in another way. Sorry if I disappointed you."

Ybrahim and Amihan placed their arms over Lira's shoulder.

"Lira, you were never a disappointment. You've chosen your own path. Just know, that your mother and I will always be right behind you."

"Avisala Eshma, Mom and Dad. You guys are the absolute best! Anyway, is it okay if I stay with the twins?"  
"Of course, Lira." Amihan smiled.  
"I'm sure Mira will be thrilled too! I'll invite her over tomorrow. I need some sleep! Granny Cassiopeia made us work to the bone, ugh, I swear.."

Ybrahim and Amihan laughed. Their eldest daughter haven't changed one bit.

"What about a sparring session tomorrow, Lira?" Chimed Amihan. "I bet you learned some new moves?"  
"Of course I did! I'm a quickstudy you know. After all, I am the daughter of Amihan and Ybrahim."

* * *

In Hathoria, Pirena showered Mira with a lot if hugs and kisses and wanted to hold her hand all day. Mira pointed a sword at Pirena and asked:

"Who are you and what have you done to my Mother?"  
"Ssheda, Mira. Put down your weapon."  
"My mother isn't that clingy. Who are you?"  
"I said, ssheda Mira!" Pirena said with more conviction.

Mira lowered her weapon and sighed.

"You ARE my mother. What happened to you? I mean I don't mind you being overprotective, but I think you've become quite overbearing. It doesn't suit you, Mother. Tell me what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I just missed you, that's all"  
"Alright. I'll let you off just this once. I missed you too. Let's catch up tomorrow on the things that happened here in Encantadia for the last 5 years. All I really want to do now, is lie on my bed."  
"Would you mind if I slept beside you?"  
"Not at all." 

* * *

TBC


	3. Happy End

Mira appeared in the main hall of Spiro and asked for Lira's room. She was pointed to another room where Lira was currently staying. She found her cousin playing with the toddlers.

"Lira! Good morning!"  
"Good morning, Mira! Come here and help me with my siblings."

"They're quite a handful aren't they?:

"They are. And I bet they're gonna be just like me. I am glad my parents came to their senses and hooked up."

"Me too. Mom Amihan is very happy, I'd assume."

"She is! Hey! I was about to fetch you from Hathoria."

"Well, my Mom filled me in on the details. I wanted to see my other cousins anyway. I've somehow grown tired of seeing your face everyday for the last five years."

"Is that so?" Lira teased.

"Yeah."

"Arkin, Armea! Mira is bullying your big sister! Esta Sectu!"

"Agtu!"

The twins smothered Mira and the whole room was filled with laughter.

Mira secretly hoped that Pirena would grant her a kid sister or brother as well.

Danaya, on the other hand, stayed on the west side of the palace with Aquil to assist Alena on her current role as the new queen of Lireo.

They also retrieved their father from the mortal world.

Danaya and Awuil had a daughter named Luna.

* * *

Mira turned down the crown of Lireo. She wanted to take the helm of being Hathoria's queen instead, as it is after all, her kingdom.

Armea is interested to be queen of Lireo and had started her training with Alena.

Arkin also started his training as Sapiro's successor.

Lira and Wahid travelled together even on the outskirts of Encantadia and informed the kingdoms of their findings which made each kingdom more successful.

They also opened the doors for trade with other unknown tribes and forged alliances, ready to assist whenever necessary.

Eventhough Ybrahim was against it at first, with Amihan's persuasion, he eventually gave his blessing for Lira and Wahid's union. A few years later and they settled in Sapiro with a daughter named Cassandra.

* * *

Pirena, now a former queen, decided to roam Encantadia to gather additional soldiers that will pledge allegiance to Hathoria. She met Azulan, a warrior from the Punjabwes, and it was love at first sight.

However, unlike Amihan and Ybrahim, the two started out rough - like cat and dog, always at each other's throats, battling for supremacy. But after a while, they finally reached a compromise after realizing that they couldn't live without each other. Thus an unlikely union was forged and Mira's dream of having a sibling was fulfilled.

"A baby brother!"

Mira excitedly delivered the news to Lira, and the latter couldn't be any happier that her ashti finally found love.

* * *

At her mother's suggestion and with Emre's blessing, Mira also conceived a child through her dreams and later gave birth to another sang'gre, a baby girl, which she named Meena. She immediately thought of LIra's daughter and hoped that they'd get along and be as close as they were, eventhough Cassandra is a few years older.

* * *

Several years later and Armea finally took over the throne as Encantadia's queen. Alena decided that she'd go back to Adamya and live there.

* * *

After centuries of war, peace was finally, truly attained by the four kingdoms.

Lira served her purpose as a savior, and more.

Most of them got their happy ending.

* * *

When it was finally time to pass down the gems from the previous, they once again gathered in the main hall of Lireo. The newly chosen keepers were each handed their specific gems, as they swore to guard it and do right by it.

* * *

 **A/N: The End. Sorry for the delay.**


End file.
